The need to stabilize an extended aiming and firing arm is well known in archery and firearm execution. Three dimensional forces arise in all directions about the archery and firearm creating inherent instability in the accuracy of executing the archery and firearm mechanism. For example, an archer must hold the bow one-handed at a full arm extension while drawing the bowstring with the opposing arm to the full extension of the bowstring. The archer must then attempt to hold the bowstring at full extension while aligning the sighting device with the target. The archer then releases the bowstring while attempting to keep the bow steady and level until the arrow leaves the arrow rest. However, the drawing back of a bow string, by an archer, introduces counteracting forces of twisting, pushing, and pulling which in turn creates the inherent instability while aiming and/or firing the bow. Furthermore, these counteracting forces make it difficult to maintain a target site without any upwardly, downwardly, backwardly, up and down, or side-to-side movement of the bow throughout target sighting, drawing and releasing of the archery arrow. In addition, translational and rotational movements will invariably arise at the instant the archer releases the drawn arrow.
One previous approach to increase bow stability is to increase or overweight the bow weight to reduce or alleviate transitional movements. One disadvantage of this approach is that the bow weight has been increased and such additional weight distracts from the fluid movements of drawing the string of a bow and shooting an arrow.
Another approach to increase bow stability is to affix weighted rods and vibration dampening or suppression systems to the bow or bow handle placed at various orientations to the bow handle. Early stabilizers consisted essentially of long aluminum rods threaded into the risers of the bow and weighted at the opposite rod end. Later versions relied upon carbon fiber composites in conjunction with a shock absorbing device. Most recently, stabilizers consist of multi-rod stabilizers with complex adjustment mechanisms or vibration dampening systems. One disadvantage of these approaches is that adjustability requires tools to reposition rod lengths and rod orientation and complex construction. Another disadvantage of this approach is that the additional weight of the rods and attachment and adjustment hardware and dampening systems distracts from the fluid movements of drawing the string of a bow and shooting an arrow as well as storage and transportation of the bow with additional rod extensions and the like.
Another approach to increase bow stability is to mount forearm rests to the bow to brace the forearm and the bow throughout target sighting, drawing and releasing of the archery arrow. One disadvantage of this approach is the added weight and bulkiness of the forearm rest distracts from the fluid movements of drawing the string of a bow and shooting an arrow as well as storage and transportation of the bow with additional forearm rests
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognized unmet need for an arm stabilizer and methods of use, wherein such apparatus is not affixed to the bow, is light in weight, easy to transport, and quickly enables stabile drawing of the string of a bow and shooting an arrow accurately at a target.